


The Cathedral

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Evacuations of the various cities of Eos all lead to the Cathedral where Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto stand guard.  One of the evacuees has a bit of history with Ardyn...





	The Cathedral

The Cathedral

 

Noctis ran through the emptied streets. He, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were trying to find civilians still trapped in the ruins of a nearby destroyed city. The plan was to take them to an abandoned cathedral in the swamp. Darkness began to engulf the city and the daemons were beginning to appear.

Noctis looked in the various buildings. He heard a scream and he ran toward it. He rounded a corner and he slammed into an iron giant. He warped to its head and he he began attacking it. Noctis spotted a young woman with a spear attacking the bottom half of the iron giant. 

The young woman was fairly skilled. She twirled the spear between each swing. She did a backflip and she stabbed the iron giant. Noctis landed on the ground as the iron giant fell. He turned to the woman.

“Nice work.” Noctis said.

“Th-thank you.” the woman said, hiding her face with her long aqua hair. “Y-you’re Prince Noctis aren’t you?”

“Yeah...” 

“T-thank you sir.” the woman said.

“You did most of the work, honestly.” Noctis said. “You got a name, kid?”

“A-alexis...”

“Relax, Alexis… I need to get you and anyone else with you to the cathedral...” Noctis said.

Alexis nodded. “Got it… Guys! Come on out.”

A group of ten or fifteen people emerged from behind a building. Noctis noted there were at least three young kids under the age of ten within the group. They looked scared, hungry and lost. Noctis looked at Alexis. She sighed.

“I was trying to help.” said Alexis.

“You did well.” said Noctis. “Let’s go.”

Alexis and Noctis led the way to the small convoy of trucks blocking the town. Noctis took point and he led the group single file along the trucks. Alexis brought up the rear. Noctis touched his head piece.

“Guys… I got a pretty large group coming from Seculum Pass. Three kids under ten.” said Noctis.

“Right. We’ll make sure they get here safely.” said Gladio.

“I’ve got a group comin’ in from Caem.” Prompto’s voice rang out over the radio.

“That makes 25 bystanders comin’ in.” said Gladio.

“40 in total.” said Ignis.

“Noctis out.” Noctis said.

Noctis looked at Alexis. Her eyes were darting back and forth, watching the people as they passed. She was also looking for daemons. He smiled.

“Nice work, Alexis.” 

“Thank you, sire.”

“Please… Call me Noctis.”

“Right… Noctis.”

Within a few hours, Alexis and Noctis had reached the cathedral. Ignis ushered everyone to safety inside. Noctis clapped his advisor on the shoulder. Ignis smiled.

“Well done, your highness.” Ignis said.

Noctis smiled. “Thanks.”

Noctis looked to Alexis. She was still standing near her group watching carefully as each one entered the cathedral. Noctis approached her with a smile. She looked up.

“You can relax now. You’re safe.” said Noctis.

“I’m never safe. Not as long as Ardyn is out there.” Alexis said.

Noctis looked at her puzzled. “You got history with him?”

Alexis looked to Noctis, her face not showing any emotions. “He personally turned my family home to ash. With my family in it. I don’t know why he has such hatred toward my family but I won’t be satisfied until someone hammers his face into the dirt.”

“Understandable. He’s escaped us a bunch of times. We’re going after him.”

“Um.. will you allow me to tag along for a while? I… can’t sit here and wait. Not with him and the Empire hurting as many people as they do… Especially if I could help in any way.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah...”

“Then you’re in. We’ll be back on his heels in no time, Alexis. For now, though, get some rest.”

“Yeah… rest.” Alexis said.

“Would you rather stand guard with Ignis this evening?” said Noctis.

“Yeah, sure. If I knew who or what an Ignis is...”

Noctis laughed. “Ignis is my advisor. He’s generally a nice guy but… don’t piss him off.”

“Aye, aye…” said Alexis.

“Anyway… night!” Noctis said, walking inside.

Alexis watched as he and a handful of other civilians walked inside the church. Alexis stood on one side of the church doors. A tall, skinny, ash brown haired man came to stand on the opposite side.

“Ignis Scientia.”

“Alexis O’Carnahan.”

“Noctis mentioned you were feeling a bit restless… and no real desire to rest.”

“Yeah. I haven’t really rested much. The last week or so I’ve been protecting people. I’ve gotten used to it.”

Ignis let out a small chuckle. “There’s an art to it. It takes a lot of heart as well.”

Alexis nodded. “Yeah.”

A silence fell between them. Alexis looked up at the night sky. Stars were beginning to twinkle into focus. Alexis sighed.

“It’s quite chilly out tonight...” Ignis commented.

“Yeah. It’s a good night for a campfire and s’mores.” Alexis said.

“Yes, quite.” said Ignis.

Silence filled the air between them again. Alexis scanned the area. She eyed Ignis leaning against the framework of the church, sipping something from a black can. Alexis smiled slightly and she continued to watch her surroundings. The sound of crunching leaves snapped Alexis back to reality. Alexis’s head twirled to where the sound came from.

“I will always find you, Alexis...” Ardyn’s voice rang out.

“And I won’t rest until you’re dead.” Alexis snarled.

“Your destiny is to die by my hand.” Ardyn growled.

Alexis could feel Ardyn’s breath on her neck. She lurched back, placing the hilt of her spear against his throat. His demonic glowing yellow eyes shown brightly. She felt Ignis’s presence beside her, a pair of daggers drawn. Ardyn cackled and he disappeared.

“You’ll never catch me, Alexis. You’re like a parakeet looking for its voice; never looking in the right place. You’ll be singing my praises soon enough.” Ardyn’s voice taunted.

“Like hell I will.” Alexis said.

Ardyn appeared in front of them once more. Alexis’s eyes narrowed. Her spear was at his chest with no hesitation. Ardyn chuckled. He walked into the spear, impaling himself upon it. Alexis watched as he walked all the way forward until his stomach was touching her hand.

“You will never defeat me, Alexis.” Ardyn said.

Ignis pulled Alexis away from Ardyn. Ardyn cackled and he vanished. Alexis glanced at Ignis. He looked worried. Alexis clenched her fists.

“We need to report this.” Ignis said.

“No.. .I need to leave. All this is doing is endangering you all. I...” said Alexis.

“Alexis, let us help you..”

“Ignis, Ardyn is immortal. I have to find a way...”

“Noctis is technically the king now. He has the power to stop him.”

Alexis nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. So what do we do now?”

“We report this incident to Noctis and we put up wards and spells to keep him away from the cathedral.”

“So something similar to what King Regis did with the citidel?”

“Exactly.” said Ignis.

“OK. What can I do?” Alexis said.

“For right now, let’s get some rest. He probably won’t attack again.” Ignis said.

“Right.” said Alexis.

“Everything will be fine, Alexis. Trust me.” Ignis said. “Let’s go.”

Ignis nodded. He turned and he went inside the cathedral. Alexis looked around outside once more and she hurried after him.


End file.
